


Girl Like Me

by Jesssbaby



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Characters are slightly aged up, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn, This is super cheesy, let my kids love, teenagers crushing on eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesssbaby/pseuds/Jesssbaby
Summary: Clementine is the shy history nerd and Gabe is the popular star baseball kid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first like full fanfic so I hope it’s good? TheWalkingClementine on tumblr also helped write and came up with ideas for this so go follow her!

Clementine was smart. But not as smart as Sarah. 

Clementine was funny and sarcastic. But not as sarcastic and funny as Duck. 

She considered herself to be pretty average. Nothing special. Because who in the real world really is? And she wasn’t upset by that, in fact, she was completely fine with that. She’s never gone out of her way to change her life. Clementine has a good life that she likes. She has two close friends, a loving adopted dad, and the cutest baby brother she could ask for. 

There was only one thing she would change about her life if she could. And that would be to have the confidence to talk to Gabriel Garcia--- since she apparently has no trouble talking to his little sister. 

“Clementine I don’t understand!” The fourteen year old girl whines, dropping her head onto the history book in front of her while Clementine rolls her eyes. “It’s not like I need to know exactly why we dumped tea into the Boston harbor?” Mariana complains, turning her head to face Clementine while keeping her cheek pressed to the pages. 

Clementine gives Mari a look and shakes her head slightly. “Well, that’s true. But if you don’t learn this by Friday, Mr. Everett is going to be on my ass about not teaching you properly,” Clementine smirks as she pokes Mariana in the nose with the eraser of her pencil. 

Mariana scrunches her face and sits up, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. “He’s your dad, can’t he cut both of us a break for once?” Mariana continues to pout, resting her chin in her hand. 

“God I wish, Mari, but he holds me to the exact same standards as everyone else. So get back to reading about tea,” Clementine orders. Mari groans in response before turning to look back at the pages. 

Just as Clem starts to read a passage out loud to Mari, the younger girls phone goes off. They pause so Mariana can check who it is.

“It’s my tío, hold on,” she whispers to Clementine before answering. 

Clementine nods, and assuming the call means Mari’s uncle Javi is outside waiting for her, Clem starts to clean up, pausing to finish off the last bit of water in her bottle 

“Javi! That’s not fair! Gabe hates picking me up!” Mariana pouts into the phone. Clementine immediately starts to choke and sputter on the water that was in her mouth. Mari quickly takes notice of her choking friend and starts patting her back. 

Once Clementine was able to cough up the water--- which has now successfully soaked her chin and the front of her shirt---Mari continues to rub her back before resuming her conversation with Javi. “No...sorry my friend choked on her water. She’s okay now, but fine whatever. See you later tonight. Love you too.” Mari hangs up and sets her phone down. “Are you okay?” She asks her friend, who’s still taking deep breaths. 

“Uh...yeah, I think I’m fine,” Clementine responds after a few moments. “So, um, Gabe is picking you up?” she finally asks Mari, who rolls her eyes and nods. 

Mari starts to clean up her books and papers. “Yeah I guess. Javi is doing this “charity” thing for baseball and can’t pick me up. Kate is sick and Dad’s working all day, so Gabe is the only available person to get me,” Mari explains, and suddenly Clementine can’t tell if her cheeks were hot because of her lack of air earlier, or because her long time crush is going to be near her in a few minutes. 

Trying to stay natural and distract from the fact that she’s speeding up the cleaning of the coffee table, Clem continues to talk as if nothing's wrong, “Your family knows I can always take you home, right? Lee finally got a new car and gave me his old one, so I’m on the road now,” Clementine smiles. 

Mari nods, “Yeah, they know. But Gabe’s baseball practice ended early so he offered. He’s almost here anyways,” Mari sighs as Clem hastily zips up her friends backpack.

“Okay cool! Well, make sure you read the rest of chapter 34 tonight, and text me any questions you have, okay? Tomorrow we’re going to go over one of Lee’s old quizzes for this subject so you know what to expect on Friday,” Clementine hands Mari her backpack.

Mari watches with a raised brow at Clementine’s clear panic, “Don't you want to say hi to Gabe?” She asks.

Clementine freezes. She desperately wracks her brain for an excuse before looking down at her phone home screen, which is a stupid selfie Lee took with her. “Oh! Sorry I’d love to but I can hear Lee calling me!” Clementine pretends to pause to listen for Lee’s non existent voice, “See, he probably wants my help grading papers or something. But uh, you tell Gabe I said hi! Or not, okay bye Mari,” Clementine gently pushes Mari to and out her front door. 

Mari pouts as Gabe pulls up in front of Clem’s house. And as she makes her way to her brothers car, Mari stops in the driveway when she notices Clementine’s car is the only one in her garage, before continuing to her brothers car. 

Inside, Clementine is face down on the couch screaming into a pillow. 

She can’t believe that even the mention of the boys name caused her to freak out. Like, she actually choked on her water! She was pathetic. 

Clementine and Gabe had known each other ever since she was ten and he was eleven. When Clementine was nine, her parents died and she had to be taken out of her public school for a year, and when she returned, this new kid had shown up. 

Gabe was nice and funny and got along with everyone. And from the moment Clementine had laid eyes on him, she was in deep. The crush worsened when they hit puberty. Clementine was dealing with hormones as Gabe got hot. He joined the baseball team and rose to fame. Well high school fame, at least. Over the years, they’d only really chatted a few times for group projects at school, nothing more.

Clementine wished she could say that Gabe had done something heroic or incredibly romantic to make her fall for him. But no. He was just incredibly sweet and cute. And she was just incredibly pathetic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari learns more about what Clem is hiding

Clementine huffs as she places the final piece of Mariana's science project on the kitchen counter. "Did you really have to bring everything home with you today?" Clementine asks as Mariana closes the front door, dropping her back pack onto the coffee table.

"Nope, But I just figured get everything home now instead of slowly over time," Mariana shrugs and Clementine rolls her eyes at the girl.

Clementine and Mari take their usual seats on Clementines couch. They go over any general questions that Mari has had over the day, or that Clementine couldn't answer over text, before getting started on the mock test. 

Clementine pulls out her phone and reads a few messages from her friends' group chat, wanting to avoid staring Mari down and making her uncomfortable while she tests. 

"The real ones"

Sarah: Hey Clem! Want to go get some milkshakes with me?

Dick: She's babysitting Garcia's little sister, so she probably won't respond until later. I can go though!

Sarah: Aw :( no fair. Fine I'll just go by myself.

Dick: ?

Dick: I just said I can go?

Dick: Sarah??

Clem: yeah sorry Sar, I'm tutoring Mariana until 5, and then I have my own homework. Maybe this weekend!

Sarah: I'm free Sunday at 2!

Clem: Same! I'll pick you up then

Dick: can I go?

Clem: Sorry! Gtg, Mariana is finished with her test!"

"Who were you texting?" Mariana asks curiously as she hands Clementine the paper.

Clementine takes the paper before pulling out Lee's old answer sheet. "Sarah and Duck. Sarah wanted to go get milkshakes but I said I couldn't today. We're going on Sunday instead." She explains as she begins grading the paper.

As she watches Clem, Mari recalls the girl's freak out from the other day. Mari nods, quickly devising a plan. "Oh, cool! You know, I think Gabe said he was heading out for milkshakes Sunday, too!" Mariana tests. As anticipated, Clementine freezes on the spot, her face flushing.

Her pen slips on the paper, leaving a line of ink, but she barely notices. Clementine looks at Mari out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, r-really? Did he say what time?" she asks in what she hopes is a casual tone.

Stealing a quick glance at the older girls phone, Mari reads a text from Sarah telling Clem that she's free at two. "At two I think?" She shrugs, "Maybe you guys can hang out there or something." Everything Mari says after falls on deaf ears as Clementine scrambles to pick up her phone.

"Shit, I totally forgot--- Lee wants me to take AJ to the park Sunday at two," Clementine comes up with an excuse as she tries to reschedule her and Sarah's plans. 

To Clementine's surprise, Mariana starts to laugh. "I knew it! You're totally crushing on my brother!" She grins in triumph, kicking the older girls thigh.

Clementine stares at Mariana in shock, her face turning a bright red as she shakes her head frantically. "No...no. No, I do not! I don't, okay, Mari? I just forgot that Lee wants me to, uh, help Duck's dad fix his boat," Clementine frowns.

Mariana raises a brow, smirking slightly, "I thought he wanted you to take AJ to the park?" She asks innocently. Clementine curses loudly as she realizes her mistake.

"I'm assuming Gabe isn't really going to get milkshakes at two on Sunday?" Clementine asks, hiding her face in her hands.

Mariana shakes her head before grinning and squealing. She jumps forward and throws her arms around Clementine pulling her into an uncomfortable hug, "This is so cute! You're crushing on my brother!" Mari squeezes until Clementine pushes her away.

"It's not that big of a deal, Mari! It's just a small one, okay? I'll be over it in a few weeks or something."

Mariana rolls her eyes at Clementine's blatant lie, taking both of her hands in her own, "Clem, I'm pretty sure when most people have "a quick crush" on someone, they don't go out of their way to never see them," Mari raises a brow at her.

They stare each other down for a solid minute before Clementine groans, placing a hand over Maris face to push her away. "Whatever! Let's get back to what you're actually here for," Clem reaches forward to pick up the old test again. Mari leans back into the couch, a satisfied smirk playing on her lips as she pulls out her phone to double check that Gabe will be picking her up again.

About an hour later, Mariana gets a text from Gabe, telling her that he's waiting outside. "Oh, Clem, Javi's here," she informs the older girl, who nods. 

"Do you want me to help you bring the science project stuff out to the car?" Clementine asks as she helps Mariana pack up.

"Yes please," she replies, and Clementine begins to gather her belongings. Once all the papers and books are cleaned up, Clementine slides Mariana's bag over her own shoulder. They both take as much of the project as they can carry into their arms, before realize that neither can open the door. 

After getting no response from his sister, Gabe gets out of his car and knocks on the front door. Mariana calls, "It's unlocked!" so he opens the door. He frowns quizzically when he sees both Clementine and Mariana standing in the doorway, their arms full of miscellaneous supplies. Before he can get a good look at what they are carrying, everything in Clementine arms comes crashing to the ground.

"Clementine!" Mariana groans, momentarily upset before it clicks. She struggles to hold back her laughter as she pushes past her brother to empty the supplies into his car. 

Clementine drops to the floor and rushes to pick up the supplies, hoping to get everything before Gabe even thinks about helping. But like the good kid he is, Gabe is already down on the floor with her. 

"Carrying too much?" he asks, making some quick small talk.

"Uh...what?" Clementine stares blankly at him, barely able to process the fact that he was talking to her, let alone what he had said. But as he goes to repeat, it registers. 

"I asked-"

"Oh yeah! I mean no, something just, um, poked me in the arm? And my reaction was to just... drop everything, haha," Clementine laughs weakly, mentally cursing herself. "Sorry, I totally cut you off," she winces.

They picked up all the fallen supplies and walk it to the car, where Mariana is patiently waiting in the passenger seat, a smug look on her face. "It's fine, wouldn't want to repeat myself if you knew what I said," Gabe smiles, and Clementine laughs awkwardly.

"Yep..." she nods, racking her brain for something intelligent to say. Gabe opens the car door and they pile the supplies into the backseat. Clementine proceeds to drop Mariana's backpack in as well, almost forgetting that she had been carrying it. 

"By the way, thank you for tutoring Mari. She needs all the help she can get," Gabe jokes, and they both laugh as Mari shouts from the car.

Clementine shakes her head as Gabe goes around the car to get in the driver's seat, "It's my pleasure really," She smiles hesitantly. He smiles back, and Clementine feels her stomach drop and resists the urge to collapse.

"Well, see you at school tomorrow," Gabe waves, and Clem waves back.

Clementine makes her way back inside, and once safe inside her home, she lets out an excited shriek and jumps to grab her phone, immediately texting Sarah and Duck about what was probably the smoothest conversation she had had with the boy of her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine and Lee hang out during lunch and get an unexpected visitor

It had been a several weeks since Mariana first learned of Clementines crush, and Clementine found herself seriously considering ending their tutoring sessions.

Clementine can admit, it was a little entertaining at first. During their sessions, Mari would go back and forth from trying to embarrass her, and to attempting to set up a dates for her and Gabe. Clementine had been under the impression that it was just fun and games--- that is until Sarah gave her some mortifying information.

She and Sarah were helping Lee transport boxes of supplies into his classroom before class, and without Duck, who was home sick, the girls had some time for a friendly chat.

“So, you know how I have the same P.E. hour as Gabe and Mariana, right?” Sarah starts.

Clementine eyes her cautiously as she picks up a box, waiting until Sarah closes the trunk to respond. “Uh, Yeah? Why?” Clementine asks, raising an eyebrow as they headed back into the nearly empty school.

Sarah bites down on her lip for a moment, debating whether or not she actually wants to tell her friend the information she has, before turning to look Clementine in the eyes. 

“So, yesterday was a free day for our class, so I just walked the track and read. Gabe was with his friends, Violet, Louis, and uh…” Sarah pauses, frowning as she attempts to remember the third boy’s name.

“Was it that vaping asshole who blew smoke into your face when you asked him to stop?” Clem asks, keeping her eyebrow raised as she holds open the door for Sarah.

Sarah slaps her hand against the side of her box in recognition at Clementine description, “Yeah! That guy! But anyways, they were all playing soccer, but then Mariana’s class finished their mile so she called Gabe over to walk with her,” Sarah explains, and Clementine starts to frown. “I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, but they were right in front of me, and weren’t trying to be quiet, like at all.

“They were talking about what they were planning on having for dinner, but then Mariana brought up your name,” Sarah elbows Clementine, who looks up in shock.

“You’re kidding? Wait, Mariana started talking about me?”

Sarah nods, “Yep, she started talking about how nice and smart you are. If I didn’t know any better, I would have thought Mari is the one with the crush,” Sarah laughs as they enter Lee’s classroom.

Once Clem sets her box down, her hands fly to her head, “Oh god, what’s Gabe going to think?” Clementine groans, and Lee looks up from his papers at his desk quizzically. Sarah laughs softly and takes Clementines wrists, moving her hands from her head.

“Calm down, Gabe was all like,” Sarah lowers her voice, attempting to imitate Gabe’s, “Ohh, do you have a crush on Clem?” She changes back to her normal voice, “And Mari told him that she didn’t, but that he should.”

Again, Clementine groans and steps back from Sarah to hide her face in her hands, “She’s trying to kill me I swear!” She takes a seat on top of one of the desks and pouts at Sarah and Lee. Sarah gets a notification on her phone and pauses to read it, before giving Clementine a sheepish look.

“Speaking of trying to kill you...I won’t be at lunch today,” Sarah says quietly.

Clementine turns to look at Sarah in confusion, “What? Why not?”

Sarah shows Clementine her phone, and she reads a message from Sarah’s band teacher. “You have to practice all day? Isn't that illegal or something?”

Tucking her phone away in her pocket, Sarah shrugs, “I don’t think so,” both girls turn to look at Lee who shakes his head without looking up from his papers.

“This is so annoying,” Clementine whines as she lays back on the desk, “Duck isn’t here today, you’re going to be in the band room all day, and I have no other friends in that lunch hour!” Clementine rubs her face with her hands as Sarah sits down beside her.

“Well, Gabe is in your lunch hour,” Sarah recalls. Clementine sends her a quick glare. “Sorry...thought I was helping,” Sarah pouts.

She sits up with a sigh and gently pats Sarah’s shoulder, “Sorry, I know you are. But there’s no way I would ever be able to sit with Gabe during lunch,” Clementine looks down at her lap for a few seconds before looking at Lee with puppy dog eyes. “Can I eat lunch in here with you? Please?” 

They share a stare down before Lee sighs and leans back in his seat, “Fine. Just don’t bother me too much,” he replies and Clementine shrugs in response.

“No promises, see you during lunch!” Clementine smiles as she and Sarah grab their bags and head off to where they usually wait in the morning.

The first half of the day goes by fairly smoothly for Clementine. Mariana walked into one of the classes Clem shared with Gabe, and kept on giving Clementine looks as she completed her task. 

Finally, lunch came and Clementine was sitting at a desk in Lee’s room.

“I’m bound to have a love life like you do, aren’t I?” Clementine asks with a pout as she spreads cheese paste onto a thin and dry cracker.

Lee looks up from his papers with an affronted expression, “What do you mean by that?”

Clementine leans back in her seat and stares up at the ceiling, “Like, am I only ever going to crush on people, and never have the courage to ask them out? Like with you and Carley.” Clementine turns her attention back to her adoptive father.

At the mention of Carley’s name, Lee looks away. “Hey, me and Carley are still talking you know,” he tries, but Clementine just groans again.

“Come on, Lee! You’ve been “talking” with her since I was nine! If you don’t have the courage to ask her out on a date, I’ll never have the courage to ask Gabe out!” Clementine sets her cheese and crackers down on the desk, accidentally knocking her water bottle onto the floor in the process. Dramatically, Clementine drops her head onto the desk. “Today is the worst day ever,” she whines.

Lee rolls his eyes at his daughter, who slowly pushes the chair back and crawls under the desk to grab the bottle. 

Once she’s under, there’s a knock on the door to Lee’s classroom. 

“Come in!” Lee shouts and cleans the trash off his desk. The person enters, and immediately Lee smiles. “Hello Gabriel, how can I help you?” 

At the mention of the boy’s name, Clementine goes to stand up, forgetting she’s crouched under a desk. She slams her head against the underside of the table, before quickly standing up again, rubbing the top of her head.

“Oh--- Hi, Clementine,” Gabe looks a little shocked to see her, but smiles nonetheless.

Clementine smiles back sheepishly, still rubbing her throbbing head, “Hi Gabe. I, uh, dropped my water bottle,” she holds up the aforementioned bottle as an explanation for why she had been under the desk in the first place.

Gabe nods before turning to Lee, “Mr. Everett, I was wondering if I could have you could help me with my Renaissance project? It’s just super confusing to me and I feel like I’m not going to be able to finish it before the deadline.” Gabe asks, and both Clementine and Lee look at the boy.

Clementine had finished the project the day she got it, but then again history was a breeze for her. Clementine looks past Gabe, and frowning when she meets Lee’s gaze.

“Sure, Gabe. Well, actually, now that I think of it, I know another option that might help you finish it quicker,” Lee starts. Clementine begins shaking her head and giving the man a begging look.

Gabe frowns in confusion, but nods, “Okay... sure. What is it?” He asks, taking no notice of Clementine desperately pleading Lee not to do what she thinks he’s planning on doing.

Lee moves his gaze from his daughter to look at Gabe. “Clementine here already tutors your sister right?” Gabe nods. “She can help you finish the project in a day, she did herself anyways.” Lee offers, and Clementine resists the urge to chuck the water bottle at his head.

Clementine can barely bring herself to look at Gabe as he turns toward her enthusiastically. “That sounds great! Here Clem, put your number in my phone and I’ll text you when I’m free,” Gabe smiles, holding out his phone for her. Her body went into autopilot, and Clementine turns to take his phone and enter her number before handing it back and giving Gabe a shy smile.

“Alright, see you Clem!” Gabe slides his phone back into his pocket.

“Yep, see you when I see you!” Clementine raises her hand to give him an awkward wave.

Gabe turns back to Lee, “Thank you, Mr. Everett,” before returning her wave and exiting the room.

“See you when I see you?” Lee repeats what Clem said once Gabe is out of the room, and Clementine responds with chucking a cracker at him.

“What did you do that for?! Now he’s going to text me and we’re going to have to talk?! Oh my god, he saw me eating lunch with my dad, he probably thinks I’m the biggest loser!” Clementine drops down in her seat and hiding her face in her hands.

Lee laughs rearranging the papers on his desk, “Who knows, Clem, this could be a blessing in disguise.” Clementine sends him a glare over the top of her fingers.

“Shut up old man.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine chats to Sarah and Duck in the car

Clementine had a death grip on her steering wheel as she stared at the Garcia household. She was tempted to put her car in reverse and drive right back home to curl up under her blankets for the rest of the weekend, but she couldn’t do that to Gabe. He had seemed pretty excited for her to come over. Or maybe that’s just how he types? Or maybe--

“Hello? Clementine you still alive?” Ducks voice cuts through Clementines thoughts.

Clementine picked her phone up again to take the call off speaker and put it up to her ear. “Yeah...sadly,” Clementine leaned back into the front seat with a pout.

Sarah laughed softly, “Like I was saying, just think of it as if you’re tutoring just another normal person. It’s easy,” Sarah shrugged, even though her two friends couldn’t see her since she was alone in her room doing her homework.

Clementine slowly started to lower the seat so she was laying down, “That would be easy, if he was just another normal person! This is Gabriel Garcia we’re talking about! The star baseball player? The cutest and funniest guy at our school?”

“Agree to disagree on the last part. I’m pretty sure I have him beat in the funny department,” Duck cut in before cursing as he was killed in the FPS game he’s currently playing instead of doing his homework as he lead his parents to believe.

“You definitely have him beat in the annoying department,” Clementine muttered before pulling the phone away from her ear as she got a notification.

She put the call on speaker again so she can read the message from Gabe, and when she does, she nearly drops her phone. “Oh my fucking god, this can’t get any worse.”

“What? What’s going on?” Sarah asks nervously.

Clementine takes a few seconds to respond, which worries her, but when she finally does, Sarah can’t help but laugh at the reason. 

“Gabe texted me that he just got out of the shower and is ready for me whenever I get there. I think I’m literally about to pass out?” Clementine answers, and both her friends begin laughing hysterically. “I’m serious, guys! I’m seeing black spots. I’m going to pass out,” Clementine covers her eyes with her hands and groans loudly.

“Clementine, trust me, you’ll be fine!” Sarah tries to console her while stifling her giggles.

“Yeah totally, you’ll be fine. Just remember not to screw up or say something embarrassing that will make him, like, hate you or something,” Duck offers as he starts up another game.

“Duck!!” Sarah shouted into the phone in a scolding manner.

Clementine moved her hands from her eyes to glare at the phone as if Duck could see her. “Wow Duck, that’s such great advice. Thank you so much, I would have never thought of that,” Clementine spit out.

Duck winces, and actually pauses his game. “Clem, you know what I mean. Really, try not to worry so much. It’ll be over in like an hour and a half, if it goes bad, it goes bad. But then you’ll never have to see him again--”

Sarah cut him off, “On the other hand! It could go like, super well! And who knows! Maybe you two really click and start hanging out?”

Clementine’s line is quiet as she sets her chair back to the normal upright position and starts to get her bag together. 

“Clem? Did you die again?” Duck asks cautiously.

Clementine puts the phone back to her ear and supports it with her shoulder as she picks up her bag, “I might as well get it over with right?” She mumbled into the phone as she took the key out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. Sarah and Duck both let out a little sigh of relief at her voice. 

“That’s the spirit!” Sarah says cheerfully.

Duck agrees as Clementine makes her way to the Garcia’s front door. “But if I have a heart attack and die in his living room I’m going to haunt you two for the rest of your lives. And then, when we’re all dead together, I’ll continue to be an asshole to you two,” Clementine half jokes.

“Why us? It was your dad's idea!” Duck exclaims, frowning as he starts his game up again.

Clementine pauses for a moment before nodding herself, “That’s right. I’ll haunt him until he dies and then I’ll haunt you two,”

“Fair enough,” Duck shrugs.

Sarah tucks her final peice of homework away and grabs a random book to read, “You’re not going to die. Just try to have fun, okay?”

Clementine slowly climbs the steps to the front door, “I’ll try…Okay, I have to go now. Thanks guys,” Clementine says.

“Anytime Clem, good luck, don’t make him hate you!” Duck calls after a string of curse words.

“Bye, Clem. You’ll do great, love you!” Sarah calls.

“Love you too Sar, Bye.” Clementine says finally before hanging up on the call. She tucked her phone into her back pocket before raising her hand to knock.

However, before her fist can make contact with the door, it’s already swinging open, and her hand is now instead making contact with someone’s chest.

“Hey Clem,” Gabe says, his voice laced with laughter.

Clementine takes a deep breath as her body freezes, her fist still slightly resting on Gabe’s chest.

“Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Clementine have a fun study session part 1of 2

“So, here’s all that I have finished already,” Gabe starts once they’re both seated at the dinner table. Gabe pulls the packet of papers out and slides them across the table to Clem. “It’s not a lot, but at least it’s not nothing right?” Gabe jokes, laughing softly as Clementine takes the packet.

The packet is seven pages, front and back, filled with questions and then some other things. Clementine flips through it as sees that he has the first three pages filled, but not all the answers are correct.

“Okay… well I think before we start on the questions you have unfinished, we should go over the answers you have wrong,” Clementine forces herself to say.

Trying to take Sarah’s advice, Clementine tries to pretend that Gabe is just another student. She gives Gabe the packet again before standing up to lean over the table a bit, so she can point out some things to Gabe. “It was actually Machiavelli who wrote The Prince not Marco Polo,” She starts. “Marco Polo was an explorer and a merchant who recorded his travels. The book, Livres des merveilles du monde,” Clementine moves to point to another question he answered wrong, “Was written about him, not by him. It was written by someone else of the stories of Marco Polo,”

Once Clementine got into the mindset of a teacher, conversation was easy. Granted she and Gabe only talked about the Renaissance era, but it was a conversation nonetheless. But Clementine was starting to get a little more confident in her speaking abilities.

“You’re a lot easier to teach than your sister,” She jokes as she goes over his answers.

Gabe smiles and tilts his head, “Really? How so?” His smile drops when she picks up her pencil as if she had found another error in his work, but instead she handed his packet back.

“You actually try to find the answers on your own, while Mariana is constantly trying to get the answer out of me,” Clementine laughs, recalling the time Mariana refused to do her work because she had had a bad day. “She’s super sweet though. I feel like she’s my own sister,”

Gabe smiles again, “She really looks up to you. I swear she brings you up at least once a day,” Gabe shakes his head a little.

Clementine feels her cheeks heat up, “Really? I never thought I was that interesting,” She laughs nervously, looking down at the history book in front of her.

Gabe glances up at her and smirks a little, “Oh, you really aren’t.”

Clementine looks up in shock, but doesn’t take offence. Instead, she smirks right back at him, leaning forward, “Well, she hasn’t brought you up once in any of our tutoring sessions, so who’s the less interesting one here?” She challenges, and Gabe laughs.

He raises both of his hands in defense, “Alright...alright, you got me Clem,” he grins. They both laugh before slowly getting back to work.

Another few minutes pass before Gabe speaks up again. “What sports did they do then?” He asks randomly, watching Clem, who raises her head, giving him a confused look.

“Well, they did a lot of archery and fencing?” she offers. “Why?”

Gabe shrugs and turns his book around to point at a portrait of some old architect, “I was just thinking he would have been pretty shit at baseball,” He explains with a grin. 

Clementine stares at him for a few seconds before covering her mouth with her hand as she bursts into laughter. “Is that really what you’re thinking about right now?”

Gabe shakes his head, still grinning, “I’m always thinking about baseball. It runs in my blood,” 

As her laughter dies down, Clem raises a brow at Gabe, “So you’ve always been an amazing baseball player, huh?” She smirks as a memory from when they were kids arises.

Gabe nods, sitting up taller with a boastful smile.

“If you’ve always been amazing,” she pauses for dramatic effect, “then why did you break Ben's nose during your very first baseball game?” 

Gabe chokes on his laughter at the memory, “Oh my god, when I was eleven? How do you remember that?” He laughs and Clementine just shrugs, still smiling at him.

“It was my first--- and last--- baseball game.” She explains, and Gabe gives her a curious look.

“What about that baseball hat you wear?” He asks, taking note that she wasn’t currently wearing the old thing.

Clementine hesitated for a second, before shrugging for a second time. “It... was my dads. He let me borrow it when I was a kid,” she rests her chin in her hand.

Gabe’s eyes widened, “Mr. Everett likes baseball?” He leaned forward a in his seat, “He never really struck me as much of a sports guy.”

Clementine flinched and fixed her eyes to the floor. She often forgot that not everyone knew of her past. “Um, no, my real dad. Lee---Mr. Everett--- adopted me when I was nine. My real parents died on a trip to Savannah when I was eight. They got this really rare sickness and died in the hospital before I even knew.” Clementine continues to stare at the ground, not wanting to see the look of sympathy she had seen so many times before, in his eyes. 

Gabe’s frowns, and slowly reaches across the table, taking hold of Clementine’s hand. “Hey, I’m sorry for bringing it up,” he apologizes. 

Clementine shakes her head, “Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know. it was a long time ago, so it’s not like I’m going to burst into tears,” she laughs quietly, “Plus, I love making people feel bad,” she jokes.

Gabe smiles softly at her and gently squeezes her hand. He opens his mouth to say something but before he can, he’s interrupted by the front door opening.

Mariana steps into the living room, Javier following close behind. “Gabe! I’m home!” Mariana calls before she notices the two at the dining table, holding hands.

“Wait...What the fu-“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Clem and Gabe’s study sesh!

“Wait...What the fu-“ 

Javi quickly covers Marianas mouth, cutting her off. 

At the sight of Mariana, Clementine hastily pulled her hand away. Gabe glanced at her briefly before moving to pick up his pencil, shifting his gaze to his family members. 

“I thought you guys weren’t going to be back for another--” Gabe checks his phone for the time-- “hour or so?” He looks toward his step mom.

Kate places her bag down on the table with a sigh. “We were going to shop some more, but someone was rushed by a crowd of crazed baseball fans, so we had to leave before Mariana got crushed.” Kate ruffled the mentioned girls hair. Mariana hadn’t broken her grin since she walked in, and Clementine was purposefully avoiding her eye.

Slowly, Kate turns her attention to Clementine, giving her a small smile. “Hi, I’m Kate. I don’t think we’ve met. Are you a friend of Gabe’s?” Kate holds out her hand.

Clementine smiles back and shakes the woman’s hand. “I’m Clementine. I tutor Mariana and have a few classes with Gabe, it’s nice to meet you,” she says politely as Kate makes her way into the kitchen, coaxing Mariana to follow and leave the older teens alone.

Javi eyed Clementine cautiously, making sure she wasn’t suddenly going to turn into some raging fan. But he relaxed when she didn’t give him more than a cursory smile.

Once the area is void of anymore Garcia’s, the two slowly get back into their work. However, it was hard to focus when Mariana constantly found her way back into the dining room to bother them.

It started out innocently enough with Mari bringing them drinks and asking how it was going, but over time it just got more invasive.

Mariana casually walked past the dining room and down the hallway, pretending to head to her room, but instead sneaking into Gabe’s. She paused, waiting to see if her brother would shout at her, but thankfully, Gabe was too focused on history to notice her.

Quietly, Mariana shifted through an old crate of Gabe’s until she found what she was looking for. She tucked the item into her pocket and slowly walks out to the dining room, watching as Clementine checks Gabe’s paper. Neither pay the 14 year old much attention. It wasn’t until she was sitting down that they even looked at her.

Gabe frowns at her and Clementine cautiously watched her from the corner of her eye. 

“What do you want Mari?” Gabe finally asks as Clementines slides his paper back over with a silent thumbs up. 

Mariana shrugs. “I was just wondering if you guys wanted to play euchre? When you’re done that is,” Mari says, sliding the pack of cards onto the table with a smirk. She knows it take a lot for Gabe to refuse a game of euchre. And her smirk only grows when she watches Gabe’s eyes widen.

As Gabe opens his mouth to refuse the offer, Clementine speaks up. “Um… What’s euchre?” She asks with a small frown, not liking being left in the dark.

Both siblings stare at her in shock and confusion . “You don’t know what euchre is?” Gabe exclaims. Clementine slowly shakes her head, looking between the two.

“What is it?” She asks, almost cautiously as Gabe picks up the cards to start sorting them.

“Only the best game in existence,” he laughs, dealing Clementine some cards. “Mari, go hang out in the living room or something. Me and Clem have something important to do,” Gabe orders his little sister. Mariana walks away with a pout which quickly turns back to a smirk as once she’s out of Gabe’s line of sight. She pauses in the doorway, giving Clementine a knowing smile before exiting the room.

Clementine examined the cards in her hands, taking note of how worn they were. “Where’d you even get these?” She asks, quirking an eyebrow at Gabe, who finished counting his hand of cards and looked up at Clem.

“I stole them from dad when I was really little,” Gabe says, waving his hand dismissively, “Now listen up. Cause the rules are kind of obscure.” 

Clementine laughs a little, “Not surprising, considering I’ve never even heard of this game?” She leans forward, resting her elbows on the table as Gabe starts explaining the game.

“I’m guessing we draw from here?” Clementine slowly reaches toward what Gabe had named the ‘kitty’, looking up at him to see his response.

Gabe nods proudly at her. “You’re getting the hang of it!” He smiles, and Clementine can’t help but roll her eyes and laugh at him. The game starts and for a few minutes everything is calm, until Gabe starts winning.

“Hah! Gotcha!” Gabe boasts proudly as Clementine pouts.

Crossing her arms, Clementine rolls her eyes again. “Oh c’mon, that’s not even a good rule!” 

“Still gotcha,” Gabe smirks as Clementine throws an eraser at him.

Eventually, Clementine slowly started to wrack up points, getting to five while Gabe has six. “See, I knew you were getting the hang of it,” Gabe compliments, but Clementine is too focused on the game to reply.

Finally, Clementine passes Gabe in points, successfully pulling ahead. “Yes!” Clementine exclaims as Gabe stares at her in shock.

“You’re kidding,” Gabe stares at the cards in her hands and at the table as Clementine laughs, shrugging confidently.

“Can’t help but being a natural born winner,” Clementine brags, and the shocked look drops from Gabe’s face, being replaced by an amused one as they get back to the game at hand. At one point, Gabe swears he catches Clementine stealing a glance into the kitty.

“You’re cheating!” Gabe leans forward once Clementine gets another point.

“Prove it,” Clementine smirks, crossing her arms again.

“Draw again.” 

“No, it’s your turn!”

“Just draw.”

Clementine rolls her eyes and leans forward to draw again, “Okay, I’ll try to stop having good luck today,” she places the newly drawn card into her hand. “It’s gonna be hard though,” the smirk is back on her lips as they continue to play the game.

Even with Clementines not so subtle cheating, Gabe pulls ahead. “Hey, who’s the lucky one now?” He asks, setting the cards down as he wins.

Clementine rolls her eyes one last time, crossing her arms as she looks away. “Pfft- whatever.” 

Both teens turn their heads at the sound of laughter, and they spot Mariana watching over the back of the couch. “You two are hilarious to watch,” the girl remarks.

Gabe laughs at that before turning back to Clem. “Wanna go again?” he asks. Clementine thinks for a second before getting a text from Lee.

Clementine frowns, shaking her head. “I’d love to, but Lee needs me home. AJ’s being a brat,” they both laugh and start to clean up the mess from the euchre game and the papers from the history project. “But next time we do play, don’t expect to win so easily. This was my first time playing after all.” She teases, and they both laugh.

Once everything is cleaned up, Clementine swings her bag over her shoulders and looks toward Mariana. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asks and Mari nods. Glancing over her shoulder, Clementine watches as Gabe stands up.

“I’ll walk you to your car,” is all he says. Clementine smiles and nods, waving goodbye to Mariana and Javi who are watching from the other room.

Once out by her car, Clementine drops her bag in the back seat before closing the door and turning to Gabe, who is already speaking. 

“Thanks for helping me with the project, it was a lot easier with you around,” he smiles, and Clementine shrugs.

“It’s no big deal. I had fun! Thanks for teaching me a new card game, next time I’ll definitely beat you,” she grins.

Rolling his eyes, Gabe smiles softly at her, “As long as you stop cheating, it’s a deal.”

Clementine gives him a cocky look, “No promises,” is all she says as she opens the drivers seat door. But before she can get in, Gabe steps forward and gives her a friendly hug. 

It’s over before Clementine can even process what’s happening. “See you at school tomorrow.” Gabe waves before heading inside. Clementine numbly gets into her car and drives back home. Smiling the whole way home as she recalls every little joke and touch from the whole time she was at Gabe’s house. Once she pulls into her garage, she puts on a plain and bored expression.

Lee is sitting on the couch, and looks up expectantly as she walks in.

“So...how did it go?” he asks. 

Clementine barley glances towards him as she kicks off her shoes and drops her bag. “Fine I guess? I helped him with some renaissance stuff and then went home...that’s it.” She explains as she walks into the kitchen to look for something to eat, Lee following behind her.

“Oh? Really? It was just...boring?” He asks, leaning against the counter.

Clementine tries to resist, but she can’t. She cracks and turns to Lee with the biggest grin.

“Oh my god! It was amazing! At first we just did history but then he asked about my hat and I told him about my parents and he held my hand? ...oh my god, Lee he held my hand!” She starts to go off, taking Lee’s hand in both of hers, squeezing tightly. “And then his sister came home and he showed me this stupid but super fun card game and before I left he hugged me! Who knew he was a hugger?” Clementine stumbles back to lean against the fridge, closing her eyes with a laugh.

“Wow I love him, Lee,” she grins, shaking her head as Lee just nods, making his way back into the living room.

 

“Well, you’re welcome sweetpea!” Lee calls as he sits down, listening as Clementine lets out an excited squeal from the next room over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana tells Clem to meet her at a coffee shop, but the girl is nowhere to be found when Clem arrives.

The next week passed perfectly. The following Monday when Gabe walked into their shared class, he smiled and waved at Clementine. She acted like she didn’t see him, but still, he saw her! The best part of the week was on Friday when Clementine was walking to her lunch table and Gabe stopped her to ask her a couple history related questions. 

Clementine just stood there, staring blankly at him and stuttering out some incoherent words before shouting that she’d text him later and running to hide behind Duck and Sarah-- who spent the rest of the day laughing at her.

As they left the school, Clementine paused as she got a text from Mariana. Duck was quick to notice the absence of the shorter friend, and turned to raise a brow at her.

“Clem? You coming?” He asks, making Sarah stop as well.

Clementine shakes her head as she types out a response. “Sorry guys. Mariana asked if we could have our study session early at that coffee shop on Main Street.” Clementine looks up at her two friends with a frown.

Sarah pouts at her, taking a few steps closer, “What about our threeway pizza date?” She asks and Duck shoves her shoulder. “Ow? What??” Sarah rubs her shoulder.

“Don’t call it a threeway pizza date, that just sounds gross.” Duck crosses his arms before Clementine hits his shoulder. “Hey! What was that for?” He asks, hitting her back.

“That was for shoving Sarah,” Clementine hits him again, “and that was for hitting me,”

Duck glares, and grabs Sarah’s book from her hands to hit Clementine back, but when he swings, she’s already walking away, holding her phone up, “Sorry! I have to go, she says she doesn’t have a lot of time! Stop by my house later though, and bring me a slice of pepperoni pizza, with crispy crust!” Clementine turns around to walk away before pausing again, “I also want black olives, too!” she adds.

While Duck flips off Clementines retreating figure, Sarah takes her book back and hits him on the shoulder with it. “Let’s go get pizza now,” she says before turning and walking off.

Finally, Clementine walks into the coffee shop with her bag on her shoulders and her wallet out. She greets the two baristas and orders a hot chocolate before making small talk.

“So, Bonnie, Jane, how's Luke?” She asks the two women as she pays and puts her wallet away.

They both seem to eye each other, as if waiting for the other to speak first. It was no secret that both girls had had a thing with Luke in the past, and Clementine doesn’t think either had gotten over him yet, so it was fun to tease them. Bonnie goes to respond as Jane hands Clementine her drink, but stops as someone comes up behind Clementine and ruffles her hair.

“What’s it to you, kid?” Nick asks, and Clementine sends him a glare, shoving his hand away. 

“I was just asking them a question about your boyfriend, Nick. And I’m not a kid anymore. I’m turning eighteen this November.” Clementine smirks as Nick rolls his eyes.

“Well, Luke is fine. He misses you, you should stop by sometime,” Nick says as he orders something.

Clementine looks around the shop, seeing if she can spot Mariana yet. “Yeah, and get attacked by your dog again? No thanks,” Clementine says, rubbing her arm subconsciously. “If you guys really wanted me to stop breaking in when I was a kid you should’ve gotten a better security system,” Clementine smirks, and Nick just groans.

“We changed that lock a million times Clem. You should’ve gotten the hint to stay out,” Nick laughs as Jane hands him his drink. “I gotta go, I’ll tell Luke you were asking ‘bout him.” Nick says, ruffling Clementines hair again before walking out.

Clementine gives an unamused look before looking down at her phone to see if Mariana had texted her. When she sees that she hasn’t, Clementine goes to text her.

“Clem?” A voice startles Clementine, causing her to jump and whip around, trying to locate the source of the voice.

When she spots them, her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. “Gabe? What’re you doing here?” She asks, turning her phone off and tucking it in her back pocket as she looks at him.

Gabe smiles at her and glances back toward the door, “Waiting for Mariana actually. She said she wanted to hang out--- which now that I’m thinking about it should’ve been a red flag,” Gabe laughs, looking back to Clementine. “Are you here to meet someone?” He asks casually.

Clementine smiles and nods, “Actually, I was planning on meeting your sister for tutoring.” She laughs, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Gabe raises a brow at her before something clicks, “I think we just got played.”

Laughing again, Clementine nods, “I agree,” she checks her phone to see a winky face text from Mariana.

“Well, do you want to sit down and hang out for a while? You never had the chance to answer my questions from lunch,” Gabe offers, and Clementine pauses.

“I uh…” Clementine looks around the coffee shop before closing her eyes and exhaling slowly, “Yeah, okay. Sounds good with me.” She looks back at Gabe with a small smile before sitting down across from him. 

Clem sets her drink down before sliding her bag off her shoulders and dropping it onto the floor. “I can’t believe we both got ‘played’ by a fourteen year old,” she grins.

He scoffs a bit and nods, “I know right? She’s way smarter than either of us anticipated,” Gabe shakes his head as Clementine takes a sip of her drink, nodding. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she thinks of something.

Swallowing her hot chocolate, she sets the cup down again and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before speaking. “Why are you out right now anyways? Don’t you have baseball practice today?” She asks, frowning a bit at him. 

The frown even deepens when Gabe laughs. “No, it’s been raining on and off all day,” Gabe gives Clementine an amused look.

She stares at him blankly for a few moment. When it hits her, Clementine covers her face with a hand. 

“God I’m so dumb, I totally forgot it was raining.” She then groans and brings both hands up to fully cover her face, “Shit, Sarah has my umbrella,” she mutters to herself before sitting up straight. “Yeah, Okay that makes sense. Baseball fields and water don’t mix well,” She jokes.

Gabe laughs a bit and nods, “Yeah, they don’t mix well at all. We’d just be,” Gabe slides his hand across the table, “slipping and sliding all over the place. More than usual, I mean.”

They both double over laughing before settling into comfortable since. Gabe smiles at Clementine as she takes another sip.

“This is fun. I never really hang out with anyone outside out my friend group.” Gabe shrugs, leaning forward onto the table. “You usually hang out with uh...Sarah and Duck, right? The smart girl and that really tall boy?” He asks. 

Clementine nearly chokes on her hot chocolate from laughter. “Yeah...Yeah, I guess that’s them? I love that description though. From here on out that’s how I’m going to refer to them as.” she grins.

“You mean you don’t refer to them by those nick names already?” Gabe teases and Clementine shakes her head.

Pulling out her phone, she immediately goes to the contacts, “No, but I’m changing their names to that right now.” Once she’s done and put her phone away, she returns her attention to Gabe. “Your friends are pretty crazy as well. Violet, Louis, Drew, and... Melon head?” She purposely gets Marlon’s name wrong, since it’s no secret he’s not her favorite person. But Gabe laughs again nonetheless.

“Yeah, those are my friends, but trust me, Marlon really isn’t as bad as he seems.” Gabe holds up a hand to Clem as she gives him an unconvinced look, “He may seem like a huge asshole, but once you get past that, he’s pretty cool.”

Rolling her eyes, Clementine leans back in the seat, “I’ll believe it when I see it.” She mutters, and Gabe seems to immediately perk up.

“Tomorrow we're all meeting up at Marlon’s for a get together. You should stop by! Duck and Sarah can come too,” Gabe adds, and Clementine feels her cheeks heat up at the thought.

“Yeah! Yeah sounds cool! Duck is going fishing and Sarah and her dad are having a father daughter day, so it’ll just be me. But yeah, I’ll totally stop by,” Clementine agrees, nodding frantically as Gabe softly smiles.

“Coolio,” he says before mentally cursing at himself.

Clementine looks up at him quickly. “Coolio?” she repeats incredulously with a giggle as Gabe rubs his face with his hands.

“I have no idea why I just said that. I’ve never said that before in my life,” He shakes his head, suddenly feeling flustered, which is a new, and frankly uncomfortable feeling for him. 

Smirking, Clementine brings the cup to her lips again, “Maybe ‘coolio’ is making a come back. But only in your head,” She teases while Gabe groans.

They both fall into soft laughter again as Gabe watches her take a sip of her hot chocolate. “This is fun. Why haven’t we hung out before? I mean, we’ve known each other for like forever.” 

Instead of responding like she had intended, Clementine chokes on her drink. 

She coughs intensely as Gabe reaches over, placing a hand on her shoulder to lean her over the table a bit so he can gently start to pat her back. Eventually, the choking and sputtering stops, and laughter fills the air. Her forehead is rested against the table as her shoulders shake with her eyes squeezed shut.

Once Gabe as positive his newfound friend wasn’t going to die in a coffee shop, he lets himself start to laugh as well, subconsciously moving his hand to take hers in a gentle hold. The rest of the shop is quiet, and the two teens can feel everyone staring at them.

“I’m...I’m fine! Sorry!” Clementine informs the crowd, who slowly go back to their conversations.

Figuring she still owes him a response, Clementine tries to form one, “Well, you know, different social circles and friends and classes and stuff?” She offers before bursting into a fit of giggles again. The look Gabe gives her goes by completely unnoticed.

He can’t understand why her laughter is suddenly making his heart race, or why he can feel every little squeeze she gives his hand as she laughs. She’s so adorable. he thinks to himself out of nowhere. 

Eventually, Clementine is able to calm herself down. She nonchalantly gives Gabe’s hand a gentle squeeze before pulling away from his grip as she sits up straight. As she takes her hand away, Gabe subconsciously reaches after her, almost immediately missing the feeling of her hand in his. Before he can reach her hand, he stops himself. 

What are you doing Gabe? Don’t be weird. He mentally shames himself as Clementine wipes the table clean with a napkin. 

“But yeah, different social circles and all that,” Clementine waves her hand around as she checks her phone with the other. “I should probably get heading home now. I don’t want to leave Lee alone with AJ for longer than I have to,” Clementine jokes as she picks up her bag.

Gabe nods, standing up as she does. “Same here. I need to hunt down Mariana too, make sure she actually made it home, and all that?” Why is he suddenly speaking so fast? And when did the room get so hot?

As she swings her bag over she shoulders again, she takes a glance outside. “Oh shit, you’ve got to be kidding me,” she frowns, watching the rain pour down outside. Gabe raises a brow at her before following her gaze, taking notice of the sudden downpour.

He recognizes her deflated stature and puts two and two together. “You don’t have an umbrella?” 

Slowly, Clementine turns her gaze back to Gabe. Frowning as she shakes her head.

“Well, I can walk you to your car? If you want? I mean, I have an umbrella that we can share,” he gestures to the aforementioned item. 

Clementine cheeks turn a pink as she looks between the umbrella and Gabe. “Yeah...yeah, sure! Thank you! I’d like to not get soaked,” she laughs. Gabe smiles and nods, putting his own backpack on his shoulders. He waits for her to start moving before following her to the door.

Once they’re both out and under the awning, Gabe opens the umbrella. They walk side by side in silence to Clementines car, both too nervous to say anything to each other. But Clementine knows why she’s nervous. Gabe on the other hand, still has no idea as to what’s happening inside his head. Especially when some stranger is rushing full speed towards them, blinded by the rain.

Cautiously, Gabe wraps his arm around Clementine, holding her arm opposite him to slightly guide her out of the path of the rain soaked stranger. Even after they pass, Gabe is reluctant to let her go, which again confuses him greatly. And Clementine is surprised that she can still feel her feet.

All too soon, they make it to Clementines car. Like last time, Gabe gives a quick hug after Clementine tossed her bag in the back seat. 

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow at…?” Clementine drags on, silently asking what time she should get to the little friendly get together Gabe has decided to invite her to.

“Six-ish I think? I’ll text you his address and everything,” Gabe smiles.

Clementine nods, opening the door to the driver's seat. “Coolio,” she repeats with a smirk, gaining a playful eye roll from Gabe, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Clem says before stepping into her car. 

“Yeah…Coolio, Clem.” Gabe says to himself as he watches her drive away with a small smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clementine hangs out with Gabe and his friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha im really sorry for not updating for a couple days I was super lame and wasn’t writing anything but uh I have all the rest chapters finished now and they should be up daily until you know it’s over!

Clementine couldn’t believe she was actually doing this. That she had actually agreed to this. Or at the very least, that she agreed to do this alone. It’s insane and stupid and… well, too late for her to turn around-- seeing as she was already pulling into Marlon’s driveway.

“Okay. I just arrived to my final resting place guys,” she informed her two friends who were again on speaker call. Clem doesn’t hear their replies, since she’s too focused on the figure pacing on the porch of the house.

She squints a little before gasping, “Guys, I have to go! Gabe is waiting outside.” She says, turning her car off and picking up her phone again.

She hears Kenny shout something in the background of Duck’s line before he replies, “He’s seriously outside waiting for you? Are you sure he’s not the one with the crush?” He asks, and Clementine can practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Literally never talk to me again. I have to go now, bye guys.” Clementine says hastily into the phone before hanging up and stepping out of the car.

When Gabe notices her, he’s quick to smile and jog over to meet her. “Hey Clem! Glad you made it,” he grins. Once by her side, he hovers his hand over her shoulder, guiding her to the front door. “Louis spent the night with Marlon, and Vi got here like ten minutes ago, and that’s it.” he explains.

“Glad I didn’t miss too much of the action.” she teases.

Gabe laughs quietly and nods, “Yeah, don’t worry. They only get more interesting the longer they’re together.” he says before opening the front door. Clementine barley is able to get a foot inside the door before the most terrifying sound is reaching her ears.

A dog growls for a few second before bursting into deep defensive barks. Reaching forward, Clementine grips onto the closest thing, which just so happens to be Gabe’s arm. Subconsciously stepping closer to him for protection.

Gabe rolls his eyes at the dog. “Marlon, tell your dog to shut it.” Clementines panic seemingly goes unnoticed as he steps inside.

She hears a familiar groan, and immediately frowns. “Calm your dick, Gabe. Did you really think Rosie was just going to let some random stranger walk into our house?” Marlon shouts from the couch, barely glancing back at them

“Clementine isn’t some stranger asshole. We’ve been going to the same school all our lives,” Violet scolds as she gets up to greet Clementine.

“Hey, Clem. How’s it going?” She asks while Marlon reluctantly shushes his dog. Clementine slowly pulls her gaze away from the animal to look at the blonde with purple streaks in her hair.

Once Rosie had quieted down, Clementine forces herself to respond. “Uh, Fine? How’s it going for you?” She asks. She and Gabe both suddenly become aware of the fact that she still had a tight grip on his arm. 

Gabe lifted his hand moving to take Clementines hand in a gentle hold, but before he has the chance, she pulls away. She shoves her hand into her pocket as she follows Violet to the couches where Louis, Marlon, and Rosie are already sitting. Louis is already standing and ready to wrap Clementine in a hug. She’s a little surprised, but returns the hug nonetheless. 

“Hey Clem, it’s good to see you,” he says, gently rubbing her back as they part from the hug.

“Yeah, it’s good to see you, too.” Clementine laughs softly, still keeping a careful eye on the dog who was still staring her down. Gabe pauses for a second, frowning at the scene of Louis and Clem’s hug, but he quickly pushes the annoyed feeling down and joins the group.

Gabe sits down next to Clementine, who has purposely chosen the furthest seat from Rosie. Violet and Louis sit back down as well before Marlon leans forward.

“Hey, you’re Everett’s daughter, aren't you?” He asks, tossing something over his shoulder as he looks her up and down.

Clementine shrugs a little, “Uh, Yeah? Why?” she raises a brow at him, crossing her arms defensively. Gabe feels his arm twitch as he resists the urge to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Marlon goes to remark on her sassy response before Violet cuts him off, “Wait really? Do you have the answers to his homework?” she asks eagerly.

Louis sits forward as well, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “What about the quiz for AP History? Do you have the answers to that?” He grins, and Clementine is rolls her eyes.

Clementine shakes her head, “Sorry guys, he keeps his answer sheets at school. Trust me, if he had them at home, I wouldn’t have almost failed history in middle school,” she jokes, getting comfortable as she leans on the armrest of the couch.

At that, a smirk pulls at Louis’s lips. “Clementine? Failing at something? Now that’s unheard of.” he says smoothly .

While Clementine is blissfully unaware of Louis’s attempt of flirting, Gabe tenses up beside her. Quickly looking back between the two, he feels himself relax when she just gives Louis an eye roll. 

“Trust me, I fail at a lot of things.” Her smile fades as she glances at Gabe, who had turned away.

Violet immediately took notice and smirked to herself, nudging Louis slightly. They share a look knowing look.

“I’m going to grab some drinks, you want a soda, Clem?” He turns to her, smiling as she gives a small nod.

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks, Gabe!” 

Marlon squints at both of them before coughing, “What, you’re not going to offer me a drink?” he asks, crossing his arms. “I mean it is my house and my sodas.” 

Gabe gives Marlon an unimpressed look before turning to walk to the kitchen. “Fuck off.”

Once Gabe was out, Louis automatically stands up and moves to sit next to Clem. His arm is around her shoulders and pulling her closer as both girls laugh.

“So Clem, what’s a girl like you usually doing on Saturday nights?” Louis asks. Violet watches, unamused at her friends naturally flirty demeanor. But again, Clementine doesn’t seem too bothered by it.

“Well, me and Sarah usually have sleepovers every other weekend, and if Lee--- uh, Mr. Everett, has some work related thing, I usually tag along to that.” she explains with a shrug.

The sleepover part seems to catch the attention of Marlon, who again leans forward, “What do you two do at these sleepovers?”

Clementine turns to face him, giving him an unamused look, “Do homework usually. Or just watch tv, sometimes Duck stops by with food after work,” she shrugs once more as Violet sighs.

“Do you think I can come to one of these sleepovers? I really need some girl friends, cause these guys are starting to annoy me.” Violet asks with a laugh, and Clementine sends her a small smile.

“Yeah! Of course, I’m sure Sarah would love to hang out with you.” she says politely.

Louis takes his arm from around Clementine’s shoulders and reaches forward to take Violets hand, “Why do you need girlfriends, when you already have a boyfriend?” He asks with a sly smirk. 

No one in the room misses the way Violet blushes before pulling her hand away from Louis’s, “Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” she laughs.

Louis continues to flirt and joke with both girls as Marlon blows smoke into the air. Gabe reenters the room, quick to notice Louis’s close proximity to Clementine. He makes his way over, passing out sodas to the group. Once he’s close enough to hand Clementine’s hers, he purposely leans over a bit too far, spilling some of the already opened beverage onto Louis.

“Ah shit, sorry dude,” Gabe groans as Louis frowns at his soaked shirt.

Louis stands up, looking around for something to dry it off with, “Nah, it’s fine dude. Not my favorite shirt anyways. I would never wear anything too special to Marlon's house anyways.”

“Bro, what the fuck?” Marlon frowns at the comment.

Gabe turns toward the other boy for a second before thinking of something, “Why don’t you borrow a shirt from Marlon?” he offers.

At that, Louis laughs. “As if I’d wear anything that’s come close to Marlon’s body, I’m good,” Louis turns, smirking at Clementine and winking at Violet before he’s pulling the soaked shirt off.

“Woah there!” Clementine exclaims, immediately averting her eyes.

“Louis, oh my god!” Violet groans, hiding her face in her hands.

The stupid plan blows up in Gabe’s face, but he’s not about to let Louis be shirtless around Clementine. “Here dude, just take my shirt,” Gabe quickly offers, pulling off his shirt as well.

Clementine’s cheeks are a bright red, but no one seems to notice, as Gabe is trying to force Louis into his shirt, Violet is laughing too hard to notice anything, and Marlon is busy complaining.

“I don’t want to be left out!” Marlon shouts, jumping up to rip his shirt off, throwing it towards Rosie, who is quick to take it into her mouth.

Unable to look up at the three shirtless play-fighting boys, Clementine turns her attention to the only other girl, who is just rolling her eyes at her friends, as if this happens every day. 

“Is it always like this?” Clem asks, getting Violets attention.

Before Violet can even open her mouth to respond, Louis is breaking away from the head lock Marlon had put him in, gently taking Clementines chin in his hand for a split second to get her attention back on him, “Only when there’s cute girls around,” he winks at Clem and turns to blow a kiss at Violet before his face is being covered by Gabe’s shirt and he’s getting yanked back and away from Clem.

“God Louis, what are you, twelve?” Violet asks as she covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her laughter. Clementine on the other hand is suddenly very aware of a deep growling noise that’s way too close to her.

Louis breaks free from Gabe’s hold, “Yeah, on a scale of one to ten!” He shouts, before being tackled to the ground by Marlon.

Once both boys are on the ground, Rosie starts to freak out. Agitated by the fact that her owner is rolling around on the floor. She begins barking wildly and aggressively.

Clementines fight or flight instincts kick in, and she immediately stands up. “Um, I need to call Lee, I’ll be right back.” She shakily announces, practically running out the front door, leaving the four friends thoroughly confused.

Once out and on the porch, Clementine takes a seat on the steps. Taking slow, deep breaths to calm herself down. It was so stupid that she was still this terrified of dogs. Like, she’s sure Rosie is a sweet dog, but so was Sam at one point. God, even the thought of Sam makes Clementine shudder. Subconsciously, she rubs the old, jagged scar as she listens to the conversation that slowly starts to pick up again.

“Is she okay?” Violet asks, standing up and glancing to the front door.

Gabe frowns a bit as Louis finally shoved Marlon away, standing up as well. Suddenly remembering an overheard conversation from the coffee shop a day earlier. He glances around the room before his eyes land on Rosie, who was now officially ripping up Marlons shirt, and it hits him. “Shit...guys I think Clem’s scared of dogs?” Gabe says quietly.

Marlon frowns as he reaches over to rip his shirt away from his dog. “Why do you think that?” he asks, now playing and involuntary game of tug of war with Rosie.

“Yesterday, at the coffee shop, I overheard her mention sometime about getting attacked by a dog when she was younger,” he says, still keeping his voice low, not wanting Clementine to overhear. “So uh, can you go out Rosie in the backyard? I don’t want her to feel any more scared than she already does?” Gabe asks desperately.

Surprisingly, Marlon nods. “Uh yeah, sure whatever,” he agrees without hesitation. As Marlon walks away to put Rosie in the back, Gabe makes his way to the front porch.

Clementine smiles softly to herself. Resting her chin in her hand as she looks out into the dark neighborhood. Silently, she feels someone’s sit next to her. Turning her head, she blushes when she notices Gabe, who was still incredibly shirtless.

“Hey Clem, are you okay?” He asks softly, and she nods.

“I’m fine. Just a little, shaken up? Rosie has a pretty loud bark.” Clem laughs softly as she looks out into the street again. “And you still don’t have a shirt on,” She remarks.

Gabe’s cheeks flare up and he hastily struggles to put his shirt back on. Clementine laughs again once his head and arms are through the holes, and Gabe frowns at her.

“What?” He asks, confused.

Clementine has to take a moment to get the laughter out. Once she does, she finally responds, “Your...your shirt is backwards.” She informs him before laughing again. 

It’s really not that funny, but in the moment, to Clementine it is. She’s covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her laughter as Gabe once again blushes and struggles to fix his shirt. Once it is fixed, he starts to laugh as well.

“Thanks for telling me, if I had gone back in like that, Louis would never let me hear the end of it.” Gabe laughs, moving to rest is hands on the steps. 

Gabe accidentally brushes Clementine’s hand, and she instinctively freezes up. Her face hot as they both glance down to their hands. Confidently, Gabe moves to take hold of her hand, but Clementine internally freaks out.

She pushes herself to stand up, brings her hand up to her face to brush some curls out of the way. “We should probably get inside. Don’t want them to think we were kidnapped or something?” Clementine laughs nervously.

Not waiting for Gabe, Clementine turns to walk back inside to join to group. Gabe follows, keeping his eyes on her hand with a small frown before he also joins the group.

A few hours fly by in a snap. They’re full of just normal teenage things like joking, flirting, Marlon getting punched in the face by Vi. The usual. But eventually, Lee is asking Clem to come home, and like the good kid she is, she tells the group she has to go. 

“Want me to walk you to your car again?” Gabe offers, and as Clementine shyly nods, Louis and Vi share a knowing look. “I’ll be right back guys,” Gabe says, before he and Clem are walking out the door. 

As they walk down the steps, Gabe thinks of something that they had talked about earlier. Prom. There was only a brief mention of it from Violet, who was making a jab at Louis, but it had got him thinking. “So, Clem, are you going to prom?” He asks once they near her car.

Clementine freezes, nearly dropping her keys as she unlocks the doors to her car, “Um, I think Duck, Sarah, and I might be going as a group, but I don’t know,” she turns to face him with a raised brow, “Why?”

Gabe feels his cheeks heat up and he can’t look her in the eyes as he shrugs, “Just curious. I’m going in a group with those three inside, since Louis and Vi refuse to ask each other to go,” they both laugh at that. It was clear the two had something going on there, but it’s not likely they would ever make it official.

Slowly, Clementine nods, a smile playing on her lips. “Well, maybe we’ll see each other there?” She opens the drivers seat door. 

“Uh yeah! I’ll look forward to that!” Gabe nods, smiling back at her.

Before she can lose her nerve, Clementine steps forward and wraps her arms around his shoulders in a quick, not exclusively friendly hug before getting into her car. 

“Bye Gabe!”

He stares after her, “Bye, Clem…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple music suggestions for this chapter- Perfect by Ed Sheeran and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri!

“Come on, Clementine! How dumb do you think we are?” Sarah asked from where she was sitting on the edge of Clementine’s bed, where Clementine was lying face down--- still in her pajamas despite it being five in the afternoon and only a couple of hours before prom.

Clementine glanced up from where she was laying, looking her two friends over for a few seconds. Duck was already in his suit with his once neatly combed hair now sticking up in all different directions. Sarah wasn’t in her dress yet, but she already had her hair and makeup done, one of the perks of having a stylist as a mom. Clementine however, hadn’t moved from her bed all day.

“You guys aren’t dumb, I am.” Clementine turns to bury her face in the bed again. “That’s why I need to stay home and study tonight.” her voice now muffled by the thick covers.

Groaning, Duck drops backwards onto a beanbag in the corner of the room as Sarah moves to place a hand on Clementines shoulder, shaking her gently. “Clementine, come on! It’s our senior prom, you can’t not go!” Sarah complains, trying to pull Clem’s arms out from under the pillows.

“Yes, I can not go. Cause I’m not,” Clementine mumbles. Sarah shares a confused look with Duck before beckoning him over with a wave of her hand.

They sit down on either side of Clementine, trapping her between them. She slowly turns to face them. Sarah takes one of her hands and Duck takes her other and sit silent for a moment before Sarah asks. “What’s this really about Clem?” 

Clementine stays quiet until Duck elbows her in the side. 

“Ow!” Clementine turns her head to frown at Duck, who frowns back at her. “Fine. Remember two weeks ago when I hung out with Gabe and his friends?” They both nod. “Well, he asked if I was going to prom at the end.” she says, as if that explains everything.

“So?” Duck asks, still frowning.

Clementine sits up, “So? What if he wants to talk to me? Even worse, what if he wants to dance with me?”

Sarah squints at her. “What’s so bad about that? Don’t you like him?”

Laughing, Clementine rubs her face with her hands. “Like him? Well that’s the understatement of the century.” She drops her hands back to her lap, “Look, Gabe is finally starting to see me as a friend. I don’t want to ruin that by doing something stupid tonight.”

Duck sighs, “So you’re going to ruin your prom just because you don’t want to possibly ruin a friendship with some boy you might not even see? Clem, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but that’s the stupidest thing you have ever said to me, like ever.” Duck says as Clem frowns. “Don’t let that ruin prom for you, it’s your last one, you have to go.” Duck finally finishes, looking back and forth between the two girls.

Grumbling, Clementine pushes Duck aside so she can slide off her bed, heading to the bathroom to do her hair. “I don’t have to do anything,” she pouts.

Sarah pats Ducks shoulder in pride, “You actually convinced her to go! I’m surprised.” she laughs softly and Duck shrugs, standing up to look to fix his suit in the mirror.

“Now we just have to get her out the door and into the venue,” Duck mutters as Sarah walks off to help Clementine get ready.

 

A few hours later, Clementine and Sarah are finally ready. Sarah in a short, off the shoulder lavender dress, and Clementine in a long, thin strapped, pale pink dress. Duck was having a great time taking pictures, loving all the attention he was getting.

Once all the adults had run out of memory on their cameras, Lee offered to drive them to the event. They spent a couple minutes begging Lee to let Duck drive them to the dance. Eventually, he gives in, and the three teens are out the door and stepping into Duck’s car.

Meanwhile, prom had began, but Gabe couldn’t have cared less about socializing and dancing. All he really cared about was finding a specific person in the crowd, but he didn’t realize he was doing it.

Stepping back from the crowd, Gabe turns to his friends with a frown. Before he can even open his mouth, Marlon speaks up.

“I swear to fuck, Garcia, if you ask about Clementine one more fucking time I will rip your mouth of.” the boy glares, and Gabe sighs in response.

“So you haven’t seen her?” He asks, and Louis has to physically hold Marlon back.

Violet places a hand on Gabe’s shoulder, patting it awkwardly, “Sorry buddy. We haven’t seen her yet. Maybe she was having dress troubles or something? Or she could just be stuck in traffic?” Violet offers, but that catches someone’s attention.

“Are you guys talking about Mr. Everett’s daughter?” A girl asks, and the teens nod. “I heard her saying that she wasn’t coming during lunch today. She has a lot of work to do.” the girl offers before disappearing back into the crowd.

Marlon, Louis, and Vi can all see Gabe deflate, and they share a look. Hoping to comfort their friend, Louis steps forward.

“Hey, Gabe, why don’t we all go dance? To help get your mind of her?” Louis offers, also placing a hand on his shoulder, but Gabe shrugs them off, taking a step backwards.

He thinks about it for a moment, running his fingers through his hair, but then shakes his head. “You guys go dance. I need to go outside and get some air. I’ll be back in a minute.” Gabe responds before pushing through the crowd, making his way towards the exit.

Back in Ducks car, the two teenagers are having trouble convincing Clementine to get out.

“Seriously Clem? Just step inside for like two songs before freaking out.” Duck groans, leaning on the hood of the car. Sarah stands with her arms crossed, clearly disappointed, but keeps quiet.

“It would be a lot easier to go in if Gabe wasn’t standing right outside the front doors,” comes Clementine’s muffled voice from inside the locked car. 

Once Sarah and Duck had stepped out of the car, Clementine had stolen the key and locked herself in, refusing to come out. It was like dealing with a child. A child with a huge crush.

The two turned to look at the front doors, and sure enough, Gabe was standing just outside of the entrance, looking at his phone. Sarah sighs, and Duck tries to open the car door again. 

“Clem, please come out. Don’t let this ruin our night--- you know neither of us will have any fun without you!” Sarah begs, frowning at her through the window with puppy eyes. They hear a loud groan, and the sound of the door unlocking, as Clementine steps out.

Sarah wraps an arm around Clementines waist and Duck drops an arm over her shoulders as she shuts the door. “Are you guys sure there’s not like, a back way in?” Clementine asks weakly before being forced to walk forward.

The sound of a car door being slammed makes Gabe look up. Instantly he recognizes Clementine, who was sending her friends a glare. He beams and takes a few steps forward, planning to meet her half way before a hand stops him.

“Gabe, you gotta get inside, they’re announcing prom king in a couple songs, you can’t miss it.” Louis ushers, not seeing Clementine and her friends.

Gabe tries to protest, but it’s futile,as Louis drags him back inside.

After scolding her friends, Clementine turns her head, putting on a brave facade to face Gabe. But she stops when she sees he is no longer standing where he was a few seconds ago. Disappointment flows through her for a second, and now it’s her turn to be scolded by her own mind.

This is exactly what you wanted. You wanted to not see him, and he’s nowhere to be found. Shut your complaining up.

She shakes her head at herself, and continues to follow her friends inside. 

Once inside, Clementine can already feel her head pounding from the loud music as Duck splits off to raid the food bar. Instantly recognizing the song playing, Sarah grabs Clementines hands, pulling her into the crowd to get closer to the speakers.

When she’s satisfied with their spot, Sarah and Clementine begin to dance hand in hand as other teens shout the lyrics and dance around them. After a few songs, Duck finds his way over as Sarah is spinning Clementine. Unnoticed to Clementine, Duck leans over to whisper and point something out to Sarah. Sarah nods before grabbing Clementines hands again, pulling her closer to ask her to accompany her to the table of food.

Deciding she’s hungry as well, Clementine nods, and the three push their way through the crowd again.

Clementine picks up a couple brownies while Sarah sticks to vegetables. “Aren’t you glad you came inside?” Duck asks as he takes a half finished brownie from her. 

Clem rolls her eyes but nods. “Yeah, I am. Sorry for the dramatics.” she sighs, and Duck just pats her on the back.

“It’s fine. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go find a girl who was asking to dance earlier.” he says, sharing a quick wink and thumbs up with Sarah before disappearing in the crowd.

Turning back to her friend, Sarah picks up a carrot. “I think you should try to say hi to Gabe,” she pauses as Clementine whips around to stare at her, wide eyed. “It’s just a suggestion.” Sarah shrugs.

“Sarah, you know I would rather die than try to talk to Gabe surrounded by all these people.” Clementine shakes her head at her friend before looking away, scanning the crowd.

Sarah quickly finishes her carrot and is taking Clementines face in her hands, forcing her to look back. “Clem, listen to me. You’re beautiful, okay?” Clementine stares at her in confusion and opens her mouth to respond, but Sarah cuts her off. “You’re super smart and like really funny, and also the nicest person in the whole school. You’ve talked to Gabe before, just pretend it’s like any of those times, you can do this.” Sarah fills Clementine with confidence.

The entire time she’s talking, Sadah is continuously looking over her shoulder, watching someone get closer.

“You know what? You’re right!” Clementine stands taller, a confident smile on her face as she looks at Sarah, “I can do this. It’s just another hang out.” Clementine nods to herself as Sarah let’s go of her cheeks to plant her hands firmly on Clementines shoulders.

“Now, have fun!” Sarah smiles, before turning Clementine around and pushing her forward.

Clementine stumbles forward and falls into someone’s chest. The person takes hold of her arms to help her steady herself. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, my friend--“ Clementine stops herself when she looks up to see who she was shoved into.

“Gabe! Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Her face is hot and bright red as Gabe laughs.

Keeping his hands lightly holding Clementines arms, Gabe smiles down at her, his own face slowly reddening. 

“It’s fine, really. Not like you knocked me off my feet.” 

Not physically anyways--- Shut up oh my god, Gabe mentally scolds himself as Clementine laughs. Holy fuck she’s literally so pretty what the fuck.

“I’m glad Sarah isn’t strong enough, or mean enough to shove me that hard. If it was Duck on the other hand...” They both laugh softly at that before becoming aware of the fact that Gabe’s hands are still resting on Clementine’s upper arms.

Not wanting it to be awkward, Gabe moves away, bringing one hand up to scratch the back of his neck and shoving the other into his pocket. 

“Uh, you look beautiful!” He says quickly, their cheeks burning an equal red as Clementine looks down at her dress.

“Thank you! You look beautiful too! Fuck, I mean— you look handsome?” She laughs nervously. 

The upbeat song in the background fades out, and a slower, much more romantic song starts to play. Gabe is forced to step closer to Clem as people push past him to the dance floor, wanting to have a nice slow dance with their date or friend.

Clementine is distracted by the crowd, while Gabe is distracted by Clementine. 

“You look handsome, too...wait shit...I mean---” he frowns to himself and Clementine looks up at the boy, surprised that he was the one who was stuttering for once. He clears his throat and continues, “What I meant was… do you want to dance?” He holds out his hand, his heart beating hard in his chest as Clementine stares from his face to his outstretched hand.

“Uh, yeah!” Clementine laughs softly, “I mean, yeah, yes. I’d love to Gabe,” she replies, gently taking Gabe’s hand. She smiles softly at him as he leads her into the crowd.

Once at a comfortable spot, Clementine finds her hands rested on Gabe’s shoulders. Gabe’s arms are around her waist and they sway to the song. His heart is pounding and his hands are sweaty, and he’s praying Clementine can’t hear his heartbeat. 

When the timing feels right, Clementine pulls back a little. Keeping her arms around his neck while she looks at him with a small smirk. “I never thought you were much of a dancer, Gabe.”

Gabe looked at her with wide eyes, momentarily taken aback, but he relaxes at her teasing.

“Only when I have the right partner.” he responds, sending her a quick smile. Clementine stares at him for a few seconds before she lightly slapping his chest as she laughs.

“You’re such a dork.” she says through her laughter. Gabe grins proudly as her arm is back around his neck.

“Only when I’m around you.” he says softly as Clementines laughter subsides. Slowly, she meets his eyes, and Gabe can’t remember where he is. The world around them is numbed out, and his focus is on everything Clementine. Her arms around his neck. Her dress. And most importantly, her lips. 

He doesn’t miss the way Clementine’s glances at his lips for a split second before looking at his eyes again. And he’s sure she doesn’t miss the way he does the same. 

Clementine can’t feel her legs as she slowly moves closer to Gabe, closer than she’s ever been. Her hand is moving from behind his neck, ghosting over the side of his face as he slowly leans down. She can feel his breath on her lips, and he can feel her hand resting lightly against his cheek. They’re noses brush as Gabe leans in to close the gap--- but suddenly the world around them is bursting to life.

“Your 2018 Prom King, Gabriel Garcia!” An enthusiastic voice calls out, and the two teens are suddenly aware of their surroundings. 

Clementine’s hand quickly drops from Gabe’s cheek, and she takes several steps back as Gabe looks around, slightly disoriented. 

“You should go get your crown, Gabe.” Clementine’s voice breaks through the applause and cheers as Gabe turns to look at her again.

She has a happy, yet slightly disappointed smile on her lips, and Gabe wishes more than anything that he could find the courage to kiss her. But instead, he finds himself nodding numbly. 

“Uh, yeah.” he steps away from her, feeling cold. As he makes his way up to get the crown and sash, he can’t stop wishing he hadn’t hesitated. If he had just been a little more confident, he would have kissed the prettiest, funniest, and sweetest girl in the room.

As the prom queen was announced, Clementine pushed her way through the crowd to find Sarah and Duck, who were now watching the queen and king dance. She catches a glimpse of Gabe, freezing when she realizes that he was already watching her, but now he’s the one with the happy yet slightly disappointed smile.

A small smile pulls at her lips again before Sarah and Duck are stealing her attention away.

After the dance with the Prom Queen is finished, Gabe’s friends find him sitting alone at a table, staring at his hands with a smile. Louis steps up to get his attention, “Congrats, king.” he takes a seat across from him. Violet frowns when Gabe doesn’t even look up.

“Hey, you good?” She asks, tapping his shoulder.

Gabe to looks up, meeting each of his friends gaze before breaking into an even larger smile. 

“Guys, I think I’m in love with Clementine Everett.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly this is the final chapter of Girl Like Me, but! If anyone has any ideas for possible future short-oneshot type chapters for this book, I will gladly take suggestions! Thank you for reading!

“No, Mariana listen-- I’ve had crushes on girls before, but never like this,” Gabe confides in his sister as he paces around the living room. Mariana is sat on the couch, trying her best to tune her brother out and focus on the tv that he keeps walking in front of.

“She’s just so funny and pretty, and she’s also super smart and easy to talk to? And pretty. She’s really pretty.” Gabe puts his hands on the back of his head as he stops his pacing.

He turns back to frown at his sister, who was finally looking at him with a raised brow. 

“Okay? So are you going to tell her all of this?” Mariana asks, crossing her arms skeptically.

Gabe stares at her as if that was the craziest thing she had ever said to him. 

“Are you kidding me? She would probably never talk to me again if I said all of that to her!” Gabe drops down onto the couch beside her, “Besides, I don’t think she even likes me like that. Every time we brush hands or something like that, she freezes up and gets all nervous.” Gabe drops his head into his hands, completely oblivious to the exasperated look Mariana gives him.

When he hears the front door open and then shut, Gabe looks up to find his uncle standing in the doorway. After seeing that it’s just Javi, and not Clementine coming to confess her deep undying love for him--- as he had been fantasizing about nonstop for the past few days--- Gabe drops his head back into his hands.

“What’s up with him?” Javi asks, walking over to ruffle Mariana’s hair.

Mari fixes her hair before responding. 

“Gabe’s having girl troubles.” She explains.

At that, Javi laughs, slapping his nephew on the back. “Gabe? With girl troubles? God, I can’t wait for David to hear about this! So who is she?”

Gabe frowns at his uncle before shrugging, “Her name is Clementine,”

“Wait? Mariana’s tutor?” Javi asks, leaning over the back of the couch.

Frowning again, Gabe nods. “Yeah, but I’ve known her for a while. Well, known of her? We only really started talking this year. But oh my god,” Gabe falls backwards into the couch, “Javi, she’s so pretty and funny and cool and—“

“Totally crushing on you! Gabe, Clementine has had a crush on you for years! It’s past a crush! She’s just as obsessed with you as you are with her--- if not more!” Mariana finally breaks, not being able to take it anymore. 

She sits forward, grabbing Gabe by his collar, “Now, you listen here. The next time you see her, you go and kiss her. Don’t chicken out like you did before. You fucking kiss her, because she has been in love with you for years.” Mariana goes off. If she had to spend one more day listening to both of them going on about how much they loved each other but the other doesn’t love them back, she was going to lose it.

Both Javi and Gabe stare at the girl in shock as she sits back with a huff. Gabe slowly begins to nod. 

“Yeah, you know what, you’re right. The next time I see her, I’m just gonna kiss her. No hesitation.” Gabe squares his shoulders as Javi pats him on the back.

“Good job, buddy, now go get ready for your game.” Javi smile drops when Gabe gives him a clearly confused look. “Your baseball game?” 

Suddenly it dawns on Gabe, the first baseball game of the season was today.

“Oh shit! Fuck...Yeah, Okay!” Gabe hops over the back of the couch and is halfway down the hallway before he stops, turning to face the living room, “Oh, and Mari,” he calls out to his sister.

“Yeah?” Mariana looks over the back of the couch, expecting a thank you.

“Don’t ever curse again, you’re too young,” the older brother informs the fourteen year old before stepping into his room to get changed.

Across town, Clementine is totally ignoring Lee and AJ, who are sitting at the counter while she packs AJ’s lunch. Today was AJ’s first little league game, and Lee had asked Clementine to take him, since he had a date with Carley later that night and apparently needed all day to prepare. However, instead of getting ready, they were bothering Clem about a boy who decided she couldn’t remember.

“Seriously, I don’t know a Gabriel. Never heard that name in my life.” Clementine says stubbornly as she tucks a ziplock bag of apple slices into the lunch box.

Lee raises a brow at her as he looks up from where he’s tying AJs shoe. 

“Oh really? You don’t remember the boy you’ve been crying over for years? The boy who almost kissed you at prom a few weeks ago?”

Clementine practically slams her hand onto the counter as she looks towards Lee. 

“He didn’t try to kiss me! Trust me, I would know if he tried to kiss me, Lee. And he didn’t try to kiss me.” Clementine glares at her caretaker, who just laughs.

“That’s not what Duck was saying.”

Turning back to zip up her little brother’s lunch box, Clementine frowns again, “Well Duck doesn’t know what he’s saying half the time.” she grumbles to herself as she picks up AJs lunch box. “C’mon goofball, we’re leaving now.” Clementine tells the six year old, taking his hand to help him off the chair.

Again, Lee raises a brow, “His game doesn’t start till three?” He informs her, looking at the clock which reads two fifteen.

“We’ll just play on the park until it’s time. Bye, Dad!” Clementine calls, knowing that Lee knows that she only calls him dad when she’s annoyed with him. But he just laughs and goes to get ready for his date.

At the park, Clementine meets up with Sarah and Duck, who she had texted before hand. The three sat and watched AJ run around the jungle gym. Sarah sits forward, looking past Duck to stare at Clem, who was busy eating a snow cone. 

“So, you still pretending you don’t know Gabe?” she asks.

Clementine barley even glances at Sarah before she shrugs, “I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Well,” Duck cuts in, “I guess we should introduce you to this Gabe guy, seeing as he’s playing a baseball game about a hundred feet from here.” He informs the girl, pointing to the occupied baseball field that AJ would be playing at in about thirty minutes.

Nearly dropping her snowcone, Clementine jumps to her feet, squinting at the field. 

“What? No he’s not?” She frowns, turning back to her friends.

Duck stands up as well, pointing out Gabe who was sitting on the bench, seemingly lost in thought.

“Yes, he is. And he’s not doing so good either.” He says with a shrug. Clementine glares at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Gabe’s literally the best player they have.” 

Duck just shrugs as Sarah goes to play with AJ. 

“If he’s the best player, then why hasn’t he hit a single ball the whole game?” he asks, with a small smirk as Clementine whips her head back towards the baseball field. “Do you wanna go watch?” Clementine doesn’t respond but starts walking over anyways.

It was true that Gabe hadn’t hit a single ball this whole game. Nor had he gotten anyone out. It was safe to say that he was totally off his game, and only he--- and Javi and Mariana--- knew why.

He couldn’t get Clementine off his mind. Ever since his promise a few hours ago, she hadn’t left his head. And while he would usually be fine with constantly thinking about how pretty she was when she laughed or the way she had looked right before he leaned in to kiss her, right now, he needed to focus on the game at hand.

A bat was thrusted into his vision, and Gabe realized it was his turn to bat again. He puts on his helmet before grabbing the bat from his team mate, making his way up to the plate. 

The first ball goes by without Gabe even realizing it was pitched.

The second, Gabe swings too early, getting his first strike.

The third Gabe swings too high.

As the pitcher gets ready for the fourth throw, Gabe glances toward the crowd. Instantly, he feels his heart start beating out of his chest again as he catches sight of Clementine watching him from the crowd. She has a soft look on her face as she stands next to the bleachers, and suddenly, Gabe is determined to win this.

He lets the fourth ball fly past without swinging, but on the fifth pitch, Gabe swings. There’s a loud crack as the bat comes in contact with the ball, and he finally hits a home run, and runs to each of the bases, all while trying to keep an eye on Clementine.

Clementine smiles and claps proudly, turning to Duck. “See, I told you he was their best player.” she tells him, and he rolls his eyes and moving to push the brim of her hat down, obstructing her vision.

Before Clementine can punch the boy, a voice startles her from behind.

“Actually, Gabe sucked up until you got here.” Turning around, Clementine isn’t too surprised to see Mariana sitting with a smirk on her face. Knowing what was bound to happen sooner or later.

Clem crosses her arms. “I’m sure I had nothing to do with him all of a sudden hitting a homerun, okay? So both of you can shut it.” Clementine says as she lightly shoves Mariana aside so she can sit next to her on the bleachers.

Eventually, Sarah and AJ join the group as they watch the rest of the game unfold. Every time Gabe hit a home run or got someone out, one of her friends nudged her or sent her a smirk, and Clementine was getting fed up.

Near the end of the game, before Gabe was up to bat for the last time, Clementine stood up. 

“I’m going to go get AJ a snow cone.” she says, before walking off.

For some reason though, Clementine can’t help but feel antsy as she waits for the snowcone to be made. Even though she has little knowledge of baseball, she knows that if Gabe hits a homerun, then his team wins the game. And Clementine definitely wants to be there to watch that. So she’ll admit that when she got the snowcone, she slightly rushed back 

Getting back just in time, Clementine watches Gabe step up to the plate as she absentmindedly hands AJ his snowcone. 

He seems to look out into the crowd for a second before he locks eyes with her. They both feel their stomach tighten as butterflies erupt in their stomachs. Clementine smiles as Gabe reluctantly tears his gaze away from her and to the pitcher.

Knowing if he misses, he wouldn’t have the strength to do what he had been planning this whole time, Gabe puts all his focus on the ball. And he swings.

The bat connects to the ball almost in slow motion for him, and she doesn’t even watch the ball fly away. Instead, she’s already watching Gabe, who is quickly turning his attention back to her as the crowd and his teammates go wild around them.

Dropping the bat as his team rushes forward, Gabe jogs towards the opening in the fence. Both hearts are beating fast as he pushes through the crowd filling the field. Again, the world around them is numbed out. They can hear the shouting and cheering, but it could have been a million miles away, all they can only focus on eachother.

There’s only one thought in Gabe’s head, while a million are running through Clementine. Each thinking the same thing as Gabe steps up to Clementine. Her eyes fall shut as his hands rest on her waist and cup her cheek, pulling her close as he leans down.

Unlike last time, there is no hesitation. No waiting for rejection or for someone else to stop them. This time, they’re both eager to close the gap. 

Gabe’s lips meet Clementine’s and he’s pulling her closer. Clementine puts all of the love she’s been hiding for years into the kiss, and Gabe, responds with the same energy. The kiss is passionate and sweet, and when they break away, they’re both breathless as they look into each others eyes,

“Clementine Everett,” Gabe says between breaths. “I’m in love with you.” 

Clementines soft smile turns into a smirk, “It’s about time.” She teases, and Gabe laughs, pulling her back in for another kiss.


End file.
